Mexican Border Strike
Mexico Covering almost 762,000 square miles, rugged, mountainous Mexico is a land of extreme diversity: the modern tourist resorts coexist with awe-inspiring ancient cities, and snow-capped volcanoes slope down to evergreen forests, colorful deserts, and endless tropical beaches. The huge, crowded metropolis of Mexico City is only a short distance from tiny villages. Mexico's diversity is also reflected in its people; there are over 50 different indigenous peoples with different languages and customs. Air Commander Ramjet says, "This plan is flawless, Scorponok! The Autobots will never anticipate our Lightning Strike maneuver in the heart of the Militant capitol!" New Aztlan's a big country, and there are plenty of obstructions between the city of Ayotzinco and the border where the Decepticons are set up. Perhaps that's why Rodimus manages to get as close as he does to the Decepticon encampment before he's spotted, and perhaps that's how he managed to miss the Decepticons advancing on the city in the process. Given the firepower left in the city, he feels he's safe in leading his small but potent crew (okay, mostly small) in a direct assault on the villanous bunkers. Still, he can only get so close before his flaming yellow and red paint job catches attention, not to mention the trail of dust he kicks up. "Be ready, NEST," he says to his allies. "They should be spotting us at any moment." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Wait.. what!? You've come down with SCRAPLETS, Scorponok!!?" Catechism says, "How DISLOYAL." Air Commander Ramjet says, "D'agh! You are right!" The 1986 Toyota Prius putts along slowly along the dirt road. A poorly drawn Mexican stereotype complete with sombrero and quilt walks by with a donkey, "Me no Tengo Decepticons." he says as he walks by. "I'm not too crazy about them myself." The Toyota Prius emits audibly to itself. Air Commander Ramjet says, "Catechism, take command! Since you look so similar to me, the Autobots will clearly be THROWN OFF GUARD in your attack!" Catechism says, "I will see to it that the job is done, if Scorponok is... indisposed. Ramjet, the Autobots will never see through our cunning ruse. For the Empire!" Meanwhile, Ramjet stands near the Air Defense station. His arms are bent at the elbow, fists at his hips. With his magnificent cone thrown back, Ramjet chortles mightily! "Ah-ha-haaa! The Autobots will never be able to defend against the combined might of DEVASTATOR and SCOR-.. wait.. he had scraplets. The COMBINED MIGHT of DEVASTATOR and a WOMAN! Ah-ha-haaa!" Cybertronian Jet is currently soaring in a wide circle, hmming the theme song to the GI Joe movie. The one about crashing through the sky, and the coming of a fearful cry. Is it night for the Decepticon army? If so, evil is totally taking flight. In a wide circle, specifically. His job is to patrol and scout for any signs of the enemy while the other guys go out and have fun by killing the hell out of Ayotzinco. There's a blip on Excise's radar, and the triplechanger snaps out of his humming. "What th-?! That's no human winnebego and Toyota Prius... 1986 edition! Sonuva, we're under attack! Our Mexican Land and Air Bunkers! Alert! Alert! Alert! Panic! Panic! Panic!" Dr. Excise says, "Sonuva, we're under attack! Our Mexican Land and Air Bunkers! Alert! Alert! Alert! Panic! Panic! Panic!" Air Commander Ramjet says, "We are!?" Dr. Excise says, "Sir I think I was very clear with the panicking." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Hnh, you were." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Good panicking, soldier." Dr. Excise beams audibly. Catechism says, "Then crush them /other there/ and the rest of us will crush them /here/." Air Commander Ramjet says, "..what was that noise!?" Compile's hand can be heard smacking his face. Dr. Excise says, "Nothing sir. Ok, right, we can take 'em. It's only Rodimus and some random Autobot car. And not a sports car, either." Dreadwind is stuck on defence duties yet again, all alone with no friends to keep him company on his long and lonely vigil. He stands at a distance from the bunkers after all any attacks would no doubt target them first so at least he wouldn't be destroyed along with them. He stares into the bleak distance that is the eternity of his pained existance, then the alert goes out, "Typical i never get any peace, ever." Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "I'm loitering over the forward line, ready to move. Don't you guys by the border make me have to fly all the way back to the SHARK." Air Commander Ramjet says, "..Nevermind! We will utilize our defense bases to ANNIHILATE this Autobot surprise-incursion where it stands! Meanwhile, the Autobots in Ayotzinco will never be able to defend against our superior FE-MALE resources!" Dr. Excise says, "Excellent recap, sir." If Jayson was here for stealth, he'd have left his armor behind. Just as he approaches Rodimus, he overhears Excise sounding the alarm. "No kidding," he emits. "Anything specific you need me to do, Prime? Or d'you just want me to kick some 'Con ass?" Air Commander Ramjet says, "Hngh! I've been taking a course by space e-mail." Catechism says, "Move on the city, Fusillade. The best defense is a good offense!" Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Do you tell Insecticons to chew?" Redshift from far above, in the stratosphere, a small form slices through the air. It is the mighty space warrior Redshift, streaking in to save the day from the heroic strike led by noneother than Rodimus Prime. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Soundwave has arrived. Air Commander Ramjet says, "Soundwave! Place all Decepticon installations in the Sol Sector on red alert! Raise communications barrier." Catechism says, "...in my denser moments, sometimes." Soundwave says, "Acknowledged. Transmitting..." Soundwave has encrypted this channel. Kup has arrived. Soundwave says, "Transmission complete. All systems ready." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Form feet and ar-- .. er.. create an alternate frequency at once!" "Just kick 'Con, Jayson, just kick 'Con," Rodimus answers as he speeds up, now that he has reason to believe he's been spotted. The trail of dust gets higher as the Autobot leader rolls towards his destination. As he does, a small laser pops from his hood (since he lost his kewl alternate mode guns when he became Prime) and fires at the most obvious target of the moment: the bunkers themselves. Pewpew! Kup falls forward, transforming into an old Cybertronian truck! Combat: Winnebago strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Pewpew! (Laser) attack! Cybertruck follows behind Rodimus Prime, not doing anything really fancy, but also expediting the start of the next round--er, of shooting, yeah. He also imitates Rodimus by firing upon the bunker from his own pop-up laser. "I hope they do see me, I'll take them all on!" Kup growls. Combat: Cybertruck strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Back-Mounted Laser attack! -3 The 1986 Hilux putts to a gradual stop, it's hood bends forward as the sound of clanking metal fills the air. A moment later, Trailbreaker's robot form stands tall. "And I thought the water was bad around here. Those bunkers look just as bad." With that, he pulls his pistol out of subspace and pops a shot in the direction of the shiny purple metal of the 'Con bunker. The outer chassis of the 1986 Toyota Hilux pops open and parts begin to flip over and change. The sounds of clanking metal fills the air for a couple of seconds, and then silence, as before you stands the tall robot form of Trailbreaker. Combat: Trailbreaker strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Pistol attack! "You got it," Jayson answers. Without another word, he accelerates, allowing the exo to speed forward. Spotting Redshift nearby, he stops the armor and whips around to face the Decepticon. He quickly aims an arm-mounted gun, and fires. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Red Spaceship with its Laser attack! Cons! Soundwave appears out of nowhere with the familiar chime of transformation. It would seem that Soundwave has been present all along in tape deck mode, concealed behind the controls of the land-based bunker. His malevolant red visor sweeps over the landscape to assess the situation. "Hrmm..." Remaining collected in the face of assault, his fingers begin tapping away at the controls of the defensive emplacement. Cybertronian Jet soars downwards towards the land bunker even as Rodimus Prime totally fires on it with a hood laser. And then the Toyota Pr- Hilux transforms (ahhh, Trailbreaker. That's who it was. Autobot cars are confusing) and also blasts it with a pistol. And then the exo-suit does the same! By the time he gets to the land bunker, Excise changes his mind and pulls off. "Uhhhh, you can have this one, Soundwave..." he says. Flipping around in the air, he now streaks towards Trailbreaker. His compensatingly-huge ventral mounted electro-cannon turret pops out from underneath the futuristic jet and takes a few zaps. Combat: Cybertronian Jet misses Trailbreaker with his Zappity zappity zap zap zap (Disruptor) attack! Red Spaceship , streaking down from orbit, trailing smoke and cinders, is certainly to a hard target to spot. He IS, however, a hard target to /hit/. His early-warning sensors give him a headsup that someone is opening fire on him. He swerves aside, leaving thr laers to explode in empty air like in Captain Power. "Well well well! Looks like we have a little meatbag that thinks he can FIGHT like a real robot!" Redshift quips, and returns fire on the exo-armor, blasting wildly with his lasers. Deadeye says, "I am acquiring a better lock on Devastator." Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Laser attack! A fusillade of shots impact on the bunker and Dreadwind sighs, he was right yet again, why does no one ever listen to him? If they did perhaps they'd be more successful, though probably not, existance has a way of twisting things in its favour. Dreadwind takes to the air transforming as he goes, with luck he'll be ignored and not have to do anything, yeah like that'll ever happen. Dreadwind leans forwards allowing his body to fall towards the horizontal as his chest flips upwards concealing his head, while his legs pivot and his arms join to form the lower fuselage, to reveal a deadly F-16 Falcon. "D'agh!" Ramjet shouts out as he quickly dodges incoming laserfire from the Autobots to the Land bunker. He has his cone tilted down, fingers holding the back of it in a vain attempt to deflect blasts to his lusciously-shaped head. Once out of immediate danger, thrusters engage and Ramjet dashes into the CONTROL ROOM of the Air Defense base. At the controls, he bangs out a few taps to bring the roof-mounted missile systems on-line. Without another thought, Ramjet slams his fist down on the red button marked 'FIRE FIREWORKS.' This'll end well, right? Combat: Ramjet misses Cybertruck with Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Fireworks Missile Area attack! Combat: Ramjet strikes Trailbreaker with Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Fireworks Missile Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Trailbreaker's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Ramjet misses Winnebago with Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Fireworks Missile Area attack! Combat: Ramjet strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Fireworks Missile Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exo-Armor Pegasus 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Winnebago rumbles through the fireworks as they go off against his tough armor, sparkling and flashing around his well-waxed hide but doing no real damage, and still he moves forward, driving directly for the nearest one, the one that just fired on him... and not stopping! Combat: Winnebago strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his The Power attack! -2 Several lasers hit the Pegasus dead on, but it's not enough to discourage Jayson. He quickly shakes ir off, only to have something else catch his attention. The armor turns in midair, and is promptly, albeit temporarily, blinded by the fireworks. That, too, is shaken off, although Jayson's certain it will make aiming a little more difficult. He switches his focus back to Redshift, and charges. "I'll show you how a *real* man fights!" Not that he's really one to talk. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Red Spaceship with its Punch attack! Excise's electro-cannon shot narrowly misses the tall gangly black and silver Autobot as he flips forward. "Well I guess you need to..." Trailbreaker's words are cut off by the blinding lights coming from the Decepticon bunker, the results of which leave sparkles in his red optic shield, "What an improvement," he jests as he squints and fires another shot at the bunker from his knees, "You 'Cons look a whole lot better now that I can't see you." Combat: Trailbreaker strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Pistol attack! Catechism says, "They've put in defenses!" Air Commander Ramjet says, "Coordinate with Fusillade! BOMB THEM BACK TO THE AGE OF VACCUUM TUBES!" Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "I'm on it" Catechism purrs, "Fabulous." Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "You take care of YOUR section" Catechism says, "Oh, good spread!" Cybertruck narrowly swerves out of the way of a rocket, which explodes just to his left in a brilliant, colorful display. "Frag, did you people steal that, too!? Were they in the arch? The frag...!" Transforming, Kup springs up into robot mode, and immediately notices that Jayson seems to be in a bit of trouble! "Watch out, kid!" Kup says, firing up at Redshift and providing a bit of supporting fire. "That Decepticon's full of himself but he's not a total loser!" The old, futuristic-looking truck transforms into the grizzled veteran Kup! Combat: Kup misses Red Spaceship with his LAZER attack! -3 CONS Dr. Excise says, "Excise, sounding off." Dr. Excise whoops and mischans. Any first-year cadet should know that you don't try to /punch/ a jet. Or in this case, spacecraft. Redshift's excellent maneuverability leaves him plenty of room to spare as the Pegasus exo tries to slug him one, sending him up, up, and AWAY, also outdistancing laserfire from even the sharp-eyes old coot, Kup. "Foolish human! Can't even fight you own battle? Need that rusted old heap to do your dirty work?" He emits, as he comes barreling down, trying to clip the Pegasus with a slice of one of his wings. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his wing slice! attack! -3 "Whoops," Excise says as his first electro blast goes wide. "Whoops," he says as the second one goes wide. "Whoops, whoops, whoops! Wow, it's going to be one of /those/ battles. I can just tell." Excise comments to himself as he flies over Trailbreaker. "Hnnn, at least those Autochumps are too busy shooting the bunker to worry about me. Think I'll see if I can't take advantage of that distraction." Performing a loop de loop in mid-air, Excise now comes barreling towards Rodimus Prime as the Chosen One drives between the two Decepticon bunkers. A single missile drops from under his right wing, igniting in mid-air and streaking off after the Bot Commander. Combat: Cybertronian Jet strikes Winnebago with his Missile attack! -1 ".....D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Ramjet screams so loud when Rodimus Prime sets his sights on the Air Defense Base. The multi-wheeled caravan of courage is too much of an awesome sight for even the most wicked Decepticons and, certain to not become fender-meat like during that one time in Autobot City, Ramjet lunges for the exit. He slams into the ground, curling his shoulder to roll onto his back and then onto his feet. "SOUNDWAVE!" Ramjet shouts at the Decepticon Communicator. "It's RODIMUS PRIME! SHOOT HIM WITH THE QUAD LASER!" he delivers his command with a frantic wave of his arm before blasting into the air. Turning his attention to the battle, Ramjet orients his arm in the direction of Kup and takes aim, snapping off a blast of laserfire at the old man! Combat: Ramjet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ramjet strikes Kup with his Dual Lasers attack! -2 Soundwave types in a few commands, the Decepticon communications officer huncher over the keyboard as the mighty bunker tower looms to his right, factional flag proudly waving in the scorched wind. The quad laser crackles and hums to life, energy building as weapon takes groans to position itself against the most conspicuous target on the battlefield, a bright flaming winnebago. *THoomthoomthoomthoom* Combat: Soundwave misses Winnebago with Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Quad Laser attack! -4 Unfortunately for Dreadwind from his new vantage point up in the heavens he can clearly make out the advancing Autobot forces, it's kind of hard to miss their depressingly cheery designs. Still at least maybe now he'll get the attention of someone able to finally put him out of his miserable existance. Dreadwind wingovers and aims for the big red one, targetting systems do their job and a dull tone goes off in his head, "Soon, soon there will be final release." A missile on his wingtip ignites its engine and detatches streaking towards the ground, even though he knows he's going to miss. Bots! Combat: F16 Falcon strikes Winnebago with his Missile attack! Jayson blinks. "Kup?" Before he can greet or thank the old mech for trying to assist, he's caught by the wing slice, hitting the armor with enough force as to knock it from the sky. It hits the ground hard. Afterward, Jayson groans and releases the controls to rub his head and check for bleeding. He sees nothing, but imagines he'll have some serious bruising later on. Without bothering to take to the air again, Jayson again aims the arm-gun. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Red Spaceship with its Laser attack! "I think it's about time that bunker was shut down, permanently." Trailbreaker says to himself as he retracts his right hand and in it's place is his rocket launcher. From which a missile armed with a big 'ol warhead heads for the shiny purple armor of the bunker. Combat: Trailbreaker strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Missile attack! ZOT! Ramjet's laser blasts Kup in the shoulder while his attention is briefly focused on Redshift, and for a brief moment, Kup pauses. Then, he looks disdainfully at his wound, which, despite being pretty deep, is far from the worst he's gotten in his days. Next he glares up at Ramjet, murder in his optics. "Good idea, hangin' around up there, Ramjet! Yeah. And you *stay* up there, or I'll snap you like a wishbone!" Kup's musket swings up again, and after he switches the setting back to "ACID," he fires up at the Air Commander with a quick burst of acid pellets! Combat: Kup strikes Ramjet with his Acid Musket Laser attack! -4 Winnebago is blasted with a pair of missiles, each from a different source, in his hood, the impact of which forces his front end down and crumpling the thick armor badly. He takes advantage of the downturn by transforming, slamming his right hand into the ground and springing off it while he summons his rifle from subspace, a move that gets him out of the way of the QUAD LASERS. Even as his feet touch the ground he's already firing up at Dreadwind, attempting to get him off his tail before slamming his back against the Air bunker. This should make it harder for the air bunker to fire at him, and if the other one fires, it'll risk hitting this one. Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses F16 Falcon with his Photon Eliminator attack! -8 "Hee!" Excise gleefully exclaims once Rodimus is fragged by a pair of missiles. When the Flaming Avenger transforms into robot mode, however, Excise knwos that it is on and dramatically barrel rolls out of the way of the inevitable counter attack. It's a great looking maneuver and showcases why he's a pro at maneuvering in any given environment. Course it would have looked even better had he actually been shot at. "Whoops," he says again. Flying over Rodimus and the Air bunker, Excise refocuses back on Trailbreaker, descending down on the Autobot. "Hey Trailbreaker, can your forcefields survive a pickaxe to the head? LETS FIND OUT!" Transforming and landing in front of the defence specialist, Excise draws an orange pickaxe from subspace, swinging it for Trailbreaker's head. More than meets the eye! Excise transforms into his powerful robot mode. Combat: Excise strikes Trailbreaker with his Blazing a Trail With A Pickaxe attack! -2 Ramjet looks a little taken aback by Kup's shouting. His advice is actually... good! "I.. wi--.. NO! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, OLD MAN!" he bellows back, which completely distracts him long enough to being pegged by a blast of acid-laser. "Blaggh!" The blast scores along his chest, converting armor into a caustic substance that begins chewing away at the composition of his plating. Ramjet drifts back a few feet, hand on his damaged chest, tendrils of smoke seeping between his fingers. Those fingers clench together angrily and Ramjet snarls, "Hnnh.. you'll pay for that..! The skies are where I am the most powerful! And you'll see why!" Ramjet begins flying erratically, arms swinging back and forth to pour out laserfire in multiple directions. Combat: Ramjet sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Ramjet strikes Kup with his Dual Lasers Area attack! -2 Combat: Ramjet misses Rodimus Prime with his Dual Lasers Area attack! -2 Again, Redshift's slick spacecraft mode pulls off some g-force inducing maneuvers, evading another voley of laser fire. He lets out a low laugh, no doubt drowned by the roar of his engines, as he dives down to make scrap metal out of the Pegasus exo. He transforms, gripping his plasma rifle in hand, and lets loose with a concentrated blast of charged ions, firing a condensed purple beam at Jayson Redfield's puny Pegasus. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Soundwave growls. His attention shifts from Rodimus to Trailbreaker as the latter's missile scores a solid hit onto his bunker. The missile's blast rocking him slightly off balance as his station shudders from impact. He types away at the controls, repositioning the QUAD LASER towards Trailbreaker, the gears groaning once more as the weapon moves, crackling with building energy as it does so. Soundwave sets the power at a higher setting now that the generator is fully warmed and operational. "Goodbye, Trailbreaker. From Hell's heart I stab at thee." Insufficient energy "Nooo!" Soundwave types in another command and a net explodes from a different cannon instead. "Damnit." He knew he should have read the manual. Combat: Error - Found multiple matches for attack 'inc': Incinerator Rifle Incendiary Railguns Combat: Redshift misses Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -3 Bots! Combat: Soundwave strikes Trailbreaker with Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Capture Net Rocket attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Trailbreaker's Agility. (Crippled) Dreadwind, THEN Bots! F16 Falcon sighs as he manages to strike true hitting the disgustingly red Autobot Leader, as he wingovers trying to draw another line o fire on his surprisingly agile target. The return fire from Rodimus somehow flies wide of him no doubt meaning that he's going to be suffering a lot more in the not too distant future, that or his inherently unstable flight makes him a tough target. "Give up Rodimus, there doesn't have to be more suffering than we already have to bear, we can be friends if you just give up the futility of trying." Combat: F16 Falcon strikes Rodimus Prime with his Rapid-fire machine guns (Pistol) attack! Kup grunts, jerking to the side as he takes another potent laser blast. "Heh, oh, no, I ain't tellin' ya what to do. I'm just givin' advice, here. Tryin' to help you out, ya know. Still, ya know, I know yer this great air warrior 'n slag, but with a name like Ramjet?..." Kup scowls, as if deep in thought--and of course the whole time he's still shooting back at Ramjet with laser blasts of his own! "..I dunno, I'd think you'd be a little bit more physical. Guess not. Hey. You know if Thrust is good at hand-to-hand?" Excise's pickaxe's spike drives about two inches into the armor surrounding Trailbreaker's head. "Ow!" Trailbreaker emits more out of annoyance than out of pain, "And I thought I was getting a splitting headache just because you're UGLY." He reels back his fist to strike Excise only to be caught in Soundwave's Net of DOOOOM. "Vector Sigma!" he shouts into the air, as a yellow glow surrounds him followed by an odd hum, "I guess I better just enjoy the nice Mexican weather until I get out of this." He then sits Native American style, and begins whistling 'It's a Small World.' Combat: Kup strikes Ramjet with his All Laser Hold the Acid attack! -2 Combat: Trailbreaker creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Trailbreaker does this with the pickaxe still sticking out of his head. The beam hits the ground as the Pegasus rolls out of the way and into a crouching position. Thrusters activated, it goes airborne again. "Now that you're in robot mode," Jayson mutters, still feeling the effects of the fall, "I might have an easier time doing *this*!" He rushes toward Redshift. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Redshift with its Punch attack! Rodimus Prime twists out of the way of Ramjet's blasts only to be hit by Dreadwind's, a small blast that does little more than blow out his left headlight. As he moves, he fires several shots into the air in the general direction of Ramjet and Dreadwind. Pewpewpew! Unfortunately they all miss. It's just excessive cartoon firing. He lowers his weapon as he keeps firing, though, and eventually brings it into line with the land bunker, kicking the power up to high for one final, potent blast against it. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Photon Eliminator attack! Cons! Excise tries to draw his axe back, but the forcefield locks it in place and he's forced to give it up. He stumbles slightly, staring at Trailbreaker, "You thought you were... uh... uh... I..." The triplechanger takes a few moments to process the Autobot's joke. "H-hey... I'm not ugly!" Excise moves in to punch Trailbreaker in the head, but is forced to jump back instead due to the flying net o' doom. Landing on the ground and seeing that Trailbreaker is just sitting there, Excise sneers, drawing out his electro-cannon rifle and pumping a few shots towards him. "I'll teach you to make fun of me!" he shouts, furious. Combat: Excise strikes Trailbreaker with his Electro Cannon attack! Combat: Trailbreaker's forcefield absorbs Excise's attack. Ramjet swerves out of the way of Rodimus Prime's Eliminator blasts, only to be struck by Kup's musket again. "Gnnh!" He's briefly blasted out of the skies, descending with his limbs flailing behind him and thick columns of smoke coming out of his cockpit. "AGGGH I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I AM CALLED RAMJET!" The box I came in told me so! Ramjet falls for Kup's wily attempt to even things up by transforming into his space-capable jet mode. Still descending, the Air Commander's engines kick in and he swoops forward to level himself out, blasting off to strike Kup in the chest with his reinforced nosecone! Ramjet transforms! His arms fold into his chest cavity as his legs fuse together to allow his thruster housings to slide snug against his chassis. Wings link together and lock into place as his cockpit twists into position. Combat: Ramjet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Reinforced YF-15 Star Eagle misses Kup with his Jet Ram attack! -2 Soundwave tilts his head as the accidental launch of the capture net still snags Trailbreaker. The quad laser's power comes to full. He cackles. "Your forcefield will not save you Autobo-AUGH!" Rodimus' retaliation blasts the tower to hell, Soundwave falling backwards and hitting the base of the monolith. The fiery debris above him comes collapsing down and the Tape Commander is but a heartbeat ahead of the crashing beams. He rises back to his feet, lifting himself up onto the controls. "You will pay for that, Prime." QUAD LASER re-alligns to the Autobot Leader. *thoomthoomthoomthoom* Bootjets flare, along with some nifty shoulder a previous Soundwave installed, sending Redshift skidding away from the ill-aimed attempt to clobber him. Redshift smirks down at the exosuit, waving one finger tauntingly at the human inside. "Tsk tsk, still trying to fight a battle you can't win. How about a little dinner instead? Maybe... BARBEQUE?" He levels his rifle at the Pegasus, and begins spraying great big gouts of flames around the nearby area, and sending a blast towatds the netted-but forcefielded Trailbreaker as well! Combat: Soundwave's attempt to use Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Quad Laser attack on Rodimus Prime goes wild! Combat: Soundwave strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Quad Laser attack! Combat: Redshift strikes Trailbreaker with his Flamethrower Area attack! Combat: Trailbreaker's forcefield absorbs Redshift's attack. Combat: Redshift strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Flamethrower Area attack! F16 Falcon is apparently on a roll a really bad roll as he hits Rodimus Prime yet again at this rate he's going to become more hated by the Autobots than the Decepticons, which will be quite a change. Hell at this rate he might even take Rodimus out, but probably not, even though Rodimus fails to strike him. Given that Big Red is apparently more occupied with the defence systems rather than the defenders Dreadwind takes a larger turn radius to get a nice clean shot to avoid striking the bunker himself. "Why must you continue to struggle so? Are you so afraid of the truth that you can only act so blindly?" Dreadwind should probably try to draw Prime's attention from the bunker but to him the effort is pointless it's far easier to just destroy him straight out. A flurry of purple lasers streak down from the powerful jet fighter. Combat: F16 Falcon strikes Rodimus Prime with his Laser attack! Cons! "Hey!" Jayson protests. "Stop setting things on fire!" Like him, for starters, but that goes unsaid. The flames noticeably scorch the exo's armor, and the pilot inside can feel some of the heat creeping in. Growing desperate, he activates the machine guns as a counterattack. "Eat THIS!" Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Redshift with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Trailbreaker waves at Excise, a coy smile on his faceplate as he mocks the Seeker with an exaggerated yawn, the Decepticon's pickaxe still dangling from his head armor. As long as he keeps the 'Cons busy trying to get through the forcefield, the more time the big bad Winnebago can have to lead the 'Bots to the promised land. He blinks behind his optic shield as Redshift's flames are also absorbed by the glowing yellow aura. No Attack. ;) Combat: Trailbreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass As Soundwave turns the quad lasers against Rodimus, the Prime dives forward, letting the blasts hit the Air bunker behind him instead. JUST LIKE HE PLANNED IT. Now, unfortunately, he's out in the open and easier to hit... and is, consequently, shot in the back by Dreadwind. "Urgh!" he exclaims as he rolls. "Man, are you out here because the other 'Cons couldn't stand listening to your mouth anymore?" Rodimus asks as he fires up at Dreadwind from the pipes that line his arm, the electroblast arcing and sparking its way towards the jet. Laserbeak has arrived. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes F16 Falcon with his Arm Blasters attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected F16 Falcon 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Kup allows himself a slight smirk as Ramjet blazes towards him, and although most Autobots wouldn't think baiting Ramjet into ramming them is a very smart idea, Kup was prepared. Just as the Deceptijet is about to splatter him across Neo Mexico or whatever this place is called these days, Kup leaps forward, attempting to press his hands down on his cone, possibly forcing Ramjet to crash into the ground, and also providing himself a surface with which to spring up and away. "Geeze!" Kup says, unable to stop himself from rubbing it in. "You can't even ram me right! What's this world comin' to?" Combat: Kup sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Kup strikes Reinforced YF-15 Star Eagle with his Whuppin' attack! -2 Excise glares daggers at Trailbreaker. When the imaginary daggers fail to smash through the forcefield and kill the defense specialist inside, Excise holsters his rifle and raises his hands above his head. "GRAAAAAARRRRGH!" It's the wave and yawn that really pisses him off, and Excise charges at the Autobot, fists flailing away at the shield. "I'm going to kill you! Then I'm going to kill you again! And then I'm going to kill whatever's left! No stinkin' forcefield is going to keep me from this! Come on, Redshift, lets smash this coward!" he shouts as fists rain down on the shield. Combat: Excise strikes Trailbreaker with his Punch attack! Combat: Trailbreaker's forcefield absorbs Excise's attack. Cons! "D'AGGH!" the white F-15 screams. Kup's fists mash into his nosecone, rendering the near-indestructible plating severely bent! It's near as terrible as getting struck with a torque rifle! The speed at which he moves allows him to at least scoot past Kup, whereupon he lifts his damaged nosecone up and curves back into the sky. "..aghh.. Soundwave.." Ramjet calls out over the din of battle, ".. I need... a fix!" Flying back to the Land Bunker, Ramjet transforms and slams against the side so as to come to a stop. Reinforced YF-15 Star Eagle is more than meets the eye! Wings seperate and flip forward as engines seperate and extend into legs. Powerful arms fold out and the cockpit turns in and twists out, completing the transformation into the Decepticon Ramjet! Combat: Ramjet sets his defense level to Guarded. Apparently existance has something really, really big lined up for the gloomy jet as thus far Dreadwind has managed to strike Rodimus with every attack and has not been hurt at all. So no doubt a combiner of some sort is about to join the fray and annihilate him leaving him broken and crippled on the field of battle. Thankfully things finally right themselves as Rodimus finds his mark tearing into Dreadwind's side fuselage and disrupting his senses. "Anymore? I don't think they ever listened, not once. I am always alone, unwanted, the only thing i have to look forward to is the end, mine is a long time from now, you however are more lucky." Even half blind and in a lot more pain than usual Dreadwind continues to bear down on Rodimus apparently as unshakable as death itself, his main weapons flaring to life. Combat: F16 Falcon misses Rodimus Prime with his Thermal Melters attack! Soundwave stares as the blast goes awry, striking the Anti-Air Bunker instead of his mark (Rodimus). On full power no less. Soundwave punches the controls in frustration, the screen shattering with web cracks followed by a shower of sparks. He emits an unearthly roar of static distortion while kicking the living hell out of the QUAD LASER. He nods approvingly as Ramjet collides with the laser as well. Hopping down to the flank of the bunker, he hunkers beside the Air Commander: Ramjet. He grabs Ramjet none too gently and swings him around to face away, opening a panel on the Seeker's back. Within, he turns a dial from Conehead, to Savage, to Beast, to Muad'Dib. The panel is replaced. "Procedure complete." Combat: Soundwave quickly patches up some of Ramjet's minor injuries. Burst-fire machine guns, the bane of speedsters everywhere. you just can't dodge every bullet! The Pegasus's machinegun fire drives a score of bullets into Redshift's previously immaculate frame, and this is not a 'con you want to make angry. Redshift's optics flash, and hre glares at the exo-suited human. "So." He says in a flat, harsh tone. "Who's name will be on your tombstone, human? Not that it really maters, but... Maybe if you satisfy my curiosity, I'll kill you quickly." Burst-fire machine guns, the bane of speedsters everywhere. you just can't dodge every bullet! The Pegasus's machinegun fire drives a score of bullets into Redshift's previously immaculate frame, and this is not a 'con you want to make angry. Redshift's optics flash, and hre glares at the exo-suited human. "So." He says in a flat, harsh tone. "Who's name will be on your tombstone, human? Not that it really maters, but... Maybe if you satisfy my curiosity, I'll kill you quickly." He glares at the exosuit, trying to see where inthere the soft, squishy bits are. He levles his rifle, and fires off another searing beam of plasma, hoping to piece the exo's outer armor and get to the organs inside. Combat: Redshift strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -4 BOTS! Gotta buy time Gotta buy time Gotta buy time... It's the same old story with Trailbreaker, never enough fuel. He watches Excise's fist bounce off the forcefield, and thinks to himself just how easily some of these 'Cons are to piss off. With that he blows Excise a kiss as the forcefield deactivates, and Trailbreaker pulls the pickaxe out of his head tossing it back at the Seeker. "Catch." he quips as he goes to the defensive. Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Heh heh, you made him raise his tower, Catechism." Combat: Trailbreaker sets his defense level to Protected. Catechism SHEYAGH! Air Commander Ramjet, jealousy. Combat: Trailbreaker's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Grey Snapper, Fusillade says, "Oh. Ouch. Sorry!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah," complains Rodimus as Dreadwind continues his moaning and droning and groaning. He starts on his back and rocks forward, springing to his feet to avoid the shots from the jet, then goes running directly for the LAND BATTLE BUNKER. Once at it he starts climbing it, trying to move himself at least remotely closer to his opponent. Unfortunately - for the bunker - his climb is very destructive as, with each 'step,' he slams his hand into the side, creating a new handhold, and each time he lets go he first grabs on and pulls a chunk out, leaving 'steps' easily large enough for his oversized robotfeet! "Don't worry about coming down, I'll come up," he calls out almost cheerfully. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Destructive Hand Holes attack! Jayson winces as the beam hits, but it doesn't succeed in piercing the armor. "You wanna know?" he retorts. "My name is Jayson Redfield. Remember it, Decepticon--you might be seeing a lot of me." The exo goes in for another attempted punch. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Redshift with its Punch attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Kup successfully vaults himself off of Rajmet, and, perhaps by design, his course takes him right towards the battle bunker! The old mech tries to grab onto the bunker's tower, the impact likely to do a great deal of damage, and he grits out, "Hey, Rodimus. This place is pretty lame, ain't it? I bet they don't even serve fuel boosters here!" Combat: Kup strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Whuppin' attack! Cons! Excise takes a step back, catching the pickaxe in one fluid motion. He's surprised to see the forcefield fall, and more surprised to see Trailbreaker return the weapon to him. He isn't so surprised that he thinks it might be a trap, though. "You just made a big mistake, Autobot," Excise says with a happy chuckle. "I've reconsidered. You can keep the axe afterall. Hiyah!" Excise whips it forward, sending the pickaxe spinning towards Trailbreaker. "Ughh.." Ramjet grunts as Soundwave completes some quick fixes. "..the Autobots are bringing the bunker down! We must STOP them, Soundwave!" Taking a few steps out, the Air Commander leaps into the skies to get more of a vantage point between the two Autobots playing Grope-The-Bunker. Aiming his arm-rifles at both, he fires! Combat: Ramjet strikes Kup with his Dual Lasers Area attack! Combat: Ramjet strikes Rodimus Prime with his Dual Lasers Area attack! Combat: Excise misses Trailbreaker with his Throwing Your Blade Always Works attack! Soundwave nods to the Air Commander. "The bunkers MUST NOT FALL!" He looks away from Ramjet as Rodimus has his way with the 'Land' bunker behind them. Soundwave's red visor narrows, the bunker itself wasn't doing so great, blasted to hell from the fray. But suddenly, he catches sight of one weapon still left in perfect condition. Soundwave launches to the air, landing beside the peripherally placed Incindiary Railgun turret. With a snap-click, Soundwave preps the turret, loading the bandalier of rounds. Crosshairs on Rodimus, he spews forth the bullets, smoking shells flowing free to the side. *ratatatatatatatatatatat* Combat: Soundwave's attempt to use Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Incendiary Railguns attack on Rodimus Prime goes wild! Combat: Soundwave strikes himself with Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Incendiary Railguns attack! As quickly as Dreadwind's fleeting glimpse of glory comes it is torn to shreds before him as the universe rights itself and he finally misses. At least that should mean that the suffering to come will be somewhat alleviated for him or at least put back a little. His flight becoming even more unstable than usual thanks to the previous damage from Rodimus, Dreadwind transforms and flies down to meet Rodimus on the bunker roof. "I never worry, it's pointless to do that when what is coming is beyond your capacity to avoid, only those that are blind to the inevitablity of existance can ever worry." Dreadwind points in Rodimus and now Kups direction with both his rifles as he descends. F-16 Falcon suddenly halts it's forwards momentum and pulls up as it bends in half. The body of the jet twists and unfolds to become legs, while arms extrude themselves from the fuselage sides. Combat: Dreadwind misses Kup with his Thermal Melters Area attack! -2 Combat: Dreadwind misses Rodimus Prime with his Thermal Melters Area attack! -2 It was bound to work sooner or later - Redshift is clobbered by the fist of the Pegasus armor, knocking a few of his pearly whites loose in the process. Redshift wipes his face with his free hand, cleaning awy a few drops of spilt Energon. "Well well, it has a name! Pity we disagree on whether or not you'll survive this encounter..." Redshift smirks, amused by the humans show of spirit. Not that it'll do him any good. Redshift's eyes flare brightly, and he fires off a pair of lasers, trying to sear trough the suits armor again. Combat: Redshift strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Laser attack! Bots! Kup is blasted in the *hand* by Ramjet, and as a result, loses his grip on the tower. "Gaahhh!" The Seeker's attempt to prevent Kup from attacking the bunker was only partially successful, however, as Kup simply winds up landing, head-first, onto that cargo loading/repair/driving in bay thing or whatever the hell that is in the front. "Drrrgh!" Also, Ramjet totally ruined Dreadwind's shot. Trailbreaker watches the pickaxe, whoosh by him. "Is that your best aim?" he quips almost to himself. "Hell, my grandma spends her summers as a washing machine and even SHE can hit me." He amazingly tosses the pickaxe back to Excise, with a smile. "Go ahead, try again. You hit this time, and you win the stuffed panda." The longer he can keep the Seeker occupied, the more damage Prime can do to that bunker. No Attack. Combat: Trailbreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Jayson emits a bitter laugh, even as the laser hits the armor square in the chest. "I've survived this long. I doubt *you* of all mechs will be the one to kill me." He takes aim, and fires the machine guns once more. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Redshift with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Combat: Kup strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Unintended Consequences (Smash) attack! Rodimus Prime stands firm, feet apart, and resummons his photon eliminator, pointing it directly down, ready to blast the hecking heck out of the bunker when Ramjet emerges from it and Dreadwind flies in from above. Ramjet's shot blows off the left side of Rodimus's spoiler, which hurts way more than you might expect and spoiles his aim. Instead of lining up again, he leaps backwards, landing on knee and foot in time to spy the railgun aiming at him. He crouches, ready to move before the thing fires... but this proves unnecessary as it backfires instead! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass NOW Cons.] Catechism says, "...we should take out the medic. Before he undoes all our glorious destruction!" Snapdragon says, "One down, one to go, Catechism. Have -faith-." Catechism says, "I have plenty of /faith/. It is /action/ I want to see!" Fulcrum says, "If you require assistance I can plot an intercept course" Soundwave arcs the turret up and up and up until the bullets are just about to graze Rodimus when- *KRAKATHOOM* The weapon explodes for some unknown reason, more than likely from some unseen damage that Soundwave had not factored into the equation. Or it's cursed. It's probably cursed. The Tape Commander plummets backwards and flies in Kup's direction. Snapdragon says, "Very well. If it is ACTION you want..." The Autobot defensive specialist has Excise's undivided attention. "You... DARE!?" Excise stammers. He really thought throwing the pickaxe would be a good idea, but all that happened was that he's now down an axe. Whoops! Doing a backflip into the air, Excise shifts into jet mode, taking off and coming around for an attack run. "How about you just tell me all about your 'grandma' and I'll annihilate her once I'm done with you?!" Excise seems pretty upset and isn't thinking too clearly. Advantage: Trailbreaker? Combat: Soundwave strikes Kup with his Cursed Bunker (Smash) attack! Robots in disguise! Excise transforms into his sleek Cybertronian jet mode. Combat: Cybertronian Jet misses Trailbreaker with his Electro Cannon attack! -3 See this is why Dreadwind doesn't like to try, ever, whenever he does it all ends in suffering and disaster. Trying to alter the predetermined fate that existance has outlined for you is never a good idea far better to lie down and await the inevitable painful end. Dreadwind lands on the roof, "Are we so different? Even you seek destruction of that which isn't yours." Smoothly reholstering his rifles in subspace Dreadwind points an arm at Rodimus the tubes on the back of his wrist flare to life. Excise mutters to himself, "... self:... machine on..." Combat: Dreadwind misses Rodimus Prime with his Single Wrist Blaster (Disruptor) attack! Catechism says, "We should become masters of action!" Ramjet grunts. Kup and Rodimus Prime are doing a number to their defenses. Together, they are a great match and their teamwork threatens to undo the Decepticons's foothold on New Aztlan. They must be stopped! ... Even if it means collateral damage in the process. Ramjet exchanges a rifle for a Cluster Bomb and its requisite launcher, the enormous black projectile mounts on his arm in a flash. Aiming the bulky thing at the two Autobots and the Land bunker, Ramjet furrows his brow and squeezes his hand into a fist. The missile launches forward with a fwhoosh of propellant, splitting into a dozen slender warheads in mid-air to swarm multiple targets1 Combat: Ramjet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Fulcrum says, "Hmm, interesting." Combat: Ramjet's Cluster Bomb attack on Kup goes wild! Combat: Ramjet misses Laserbeak with his Cluster Bomb Area attack! Combat: Ramjet misses Rodimus Prime with his Cluster Bomb Area attack! Combat: Ramjet strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Cluster Bomb Area attack! Redshift manages to slip aside from the machine guns this time, although he still glares at Jayson Redfield's exoarmor. "Well that's because you have never /fought/ me, human Jayson Redfield. Let's play a game, meatling. Run. Run as fast and as far as you can, or I'll crush you like a BUG!" Combat: Redshift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bots! Kup is, fortunately, shielded from the Cluster Bomb attack by virtue of the fact that Soundwave landed on top of him. How Soundwave managed to avoid harm, however, is another mystery. Kup attempts to stand straight away, though, throwing Soundwave off of himself. "Urrgh, this is gettin' to be a weird fight..." Combat: Kup strikes Soundwave with his Git offa me (Punch) attack! Trailbreaker chuckles as he sidesteps Excise's cannon shot, "Tell you all about her? How's this, if you can manage to hit me, I'll set you up on a date with her. You two can go out and watch an oil change... a real DIRTY one. Then she'll wash all of the Oakland Raider's jock-straps on gameday. Compared to smelling you, that'll be like walking through a field of roses." During this ridiculous statement, Trailbreaker continues to evade, buying his time. No Attack Combat: Trailbreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Dr. Excise says, "Wow there are not words in the Cybertronian dictionary to express how much I hate Trailbreaker." Jayson tries to catch his breath. The fight is taking a lot out of him--more than it should, probably. "Yeah?" he emits. "I dare you to try. None of you Decepticons could even come close to killing me, though a lot of you have tried." He is not speaking out of arrogance, merely experience. The youth feels oddly weak, albeit only a little, but he's determined not to give up just yet. He fires one more shot, all the while realizing that he is actually frightened. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Redshift with its Laser attack! Air Commander Ramjet grunts, "Just shoot him." Dr. Excise says, "I am thinking that I can express myself only with missiles at the moment." Mindwipe says, "We shall invent new words, just for you." Mindwipe says, "Like 'splode'." Rodimus Prime leaps /backwards/, off the side of the bunker itself, avoiding both wrist blasters and cluster bombs. /And/ sending himself plummeting to the ground, right? Wrong! Rodimus grabs the ledge of the top as he does leap back, so he catches himself before he can fall very far. Then he brings up his legs and kicks out at the side of the bunker, swinging his body outward and, hands still in place, around, flipping himself back onto the bunker and his feet. As soon as feet touch roof, he's springing into action, leaping towards Dreadwind (Ramjet's a bit out of reach) with a flying kick! Cons! "SPLODE!" Excise suddenly screams at Trailbreaker for no apparent reason. As it is, only Decepticons will know the hidden meaning behind this. The ventral electro-cannon turret retracts into the body of the Cybertronian jet, and Excise continues on his brave quest to kill Trailbreaker. This time he's readyin' the missiles again. A part of him asks 'but if you hit him, do you have to date his grandma?' Luckily another part of him replies 'no, that'd be retarded'. Homing in on the non-retaliating Autobot, Excise hisses, "Trailbreaker, you are seriously upsettin' me here! And I don't think you wanna see me upset! Cause when I get upset, my missiles get upset. And when my missiles get upset, PEOPLE DIE!" A swarm of missiles launch. Combat: Cybertronian Jet misses Trailbreaker with his Saturation Missile Spread attack! ".../Splode/..." Ramjet groans with embarrassment. Even in the thick of heated combat, he can't keep from shaking his cone and putting his hand onto his face. Sigh. Sparing Excise another word, he rejoins attacking Kup from afar. Both arms are leveled at him, his emptied launcher having already been exchanged for his laser rifle. Purple beams streak across the distance! Combat: Ramjet strikes Kup with his Dual Lasers attack! -1 Soundwave lands to the side of Kup with a dull thud. "Argh." He lays on his back for a momentm glancing 'up' at the bunker above his head, the emplacement at the very last threads of structural integrity. He rolls and stands in one single fluid motion, plucking a piece of debris from the battlefield as he does so. "Kup!" The debris is sent flying at the Autobot with an overhand throw, the projectile whistling as it spins mid-air for it's target. Combat: Soundwave misses Kup with his Smackdown attack! "Then they didn't try HARD ENOUGH!" Redshift snaps, eyes blazing. As he tirades, he rises higher and higher into the air. "You are only an isignificant WORM, pretending to be /one of us/ in your reverse-engineered exosuit. Because you are so weak you need armor and life support and jetpakcs just to /pretend/ to be one of us. Well I'm sick of your insectile species, human, and YOU are one bug I'm going to SQUASH!" He snaps, transforming into his sleek spaceship mode. Enines rumble like thunder, and the Decepticon space-jet comes crashing downwards on a colission course, to crush the life out of Jason Redfield. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Full Speed Ahead attack! -5 Dreadwind stands atop the bunker and destruction follows in his wake, but leaves him untouched, perhaps their is something about what he says about existance toying with him. Even so existance won't let him lay a single blaster on the chosen one of the Autobot's, well not anymore. A red blurr appeasr in front of Dreadwind and the next things he sees is the sky having collected a rather large dent in his chest. "I see you would rather work with existance to enhance my suffering, i had hoped that you of all people would be more open to the truth yet again i am disappointed, it seems that i shall always be alone." By the time he's finished moaning Dreadwind has dragged himself upright, raising one arm Dreadwind attempts to shove/punch Rodimus from the bunker roof or whatever is left of it at this point. Combat: Dreadwind misses Rodimus Prime with his Git off our bunker (Punch) attack! BOTS! The armor ducks to the side quickly, narrowly avoiding what could have been a nasty collision. Jayson is counting his lucky stars; he's still alive to even talk about it later on. "Jesus," he whispers to himself. It almost seems to dawn on him for the first time that Redshift really is trying to kill him, but he, of course, knew that already. He's still frightened, but not yet ready to call it quits. Again he rushes at Redshift, once the opportunity arises. It's a desperate move, but one he's willing to take. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Red Spaceship with its Ram attack! Rodimus Prime lands his kick, then quickly recovers his balance. "You know, there's an easy way to end your suffering in the short run, at least," he says, ducking beneath the punch. "You can retreat. Or better yet, surrender!" Then he tries to grab the arm and twist. Should he succeed, he'll judo-throw Dreadwind over his shoulder and into the bunker, hopefully enough to damage it, but should he not, he'll probably just slam both fists into the bunker and damage it that way. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Dreadwind with his Judo Throw! Area attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Judo Throw! Area attack! "HaHaHaHaHa!" The bellowing laughter from the Autobot Defensive Specialist echo throughout the Mexican countryside, "My Grandma sure is going to be upset, Excise. But, just so you don't feel left out, she sent you a gift just in case you couldn't make it." His hand retracts again, and out comes his rocket launcher, he stands very still to make sure his shot counts. Combat: Trailbreaker sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Trailbreaker strikes Cybertronian Jet with his Missile attack! Kup ducks under the chunk of debris only to get drilled in the legs by Ramjet's lasers! "Urrrgh!" he grunts, stumbling forward. "Two on one, huh? You know, something tells me you guys are outnumbered!" And with that, Kup flips over onto his back, swinging his legs out at Soundwave's shins! Combat: Kup strikes Soundwave with his Kick attack! Steam can be seen coming from Excise's... well, not his head since he doesn't have a head in jet mode, but there's still steam coming from somewhere as Trailbreaker's barbs continue to infuriate him. Worse, Trailbreaker has emerged from the missile saturation unscathed. How does he keep doing that?! "Oh yeah?!" Excise shouts, trying to keep his voice from breaking up into sobs, "W-well I don't care what you OR your grandma have to say a-about this! You can just /go away/!" The jet swoops down lower, heading straight for Trailbreaker. He hasn't time to ready the electro-turret again. No, this time he's just trying to crash into the Autobot! Combat: Cybertronian Jet strikes Trailbreaker with his Ram attack! Dreadwind clearly isn't trying anymore, having lost interest in destroying Rodimus when he turned down being his friend, then the Prime decides to use his body as a weapon smashing a hole in the bunker roof and letting clubwind drop down into it. Dreadwind lies on the floor of the bunker staring up at the hole he made and the terrible blue sky, "We're all going to get blasted, torn apart and die a slow lingering death, all this is for nothing." Combat: Dreadwind takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Fighting FAIR is for the weak!" Ramjet shouts back at Kup. He then, promptly looks confused. "..Wait.. are .. are you accusing YOURSELF of not fighting fairly!? That.. that... D'ARGGH." Ramjet growls, balling up his hands and shaking them angrily in mid-air. Aiming for both Chosen One and Space Social Security Spokesman alike, Ramjet unleashes the power of his laser-rifles. Combat: Ramjet strikes Kup with his Dual Lasers Area attack! -3 Combat: Ramjet strikes Rodimus Prime with his Dual Lasers Area attack! -3 Soundwave falls flat to the ground from Kup's kick to the shin. He lands hard onto his chest, kicking up a good amount of dust as he does so. Through the mist he spies the broken down QUAD LASER. Crawling forward towards the cannon, Soundwave cradles the weapon to position for Kup. Maybe this bunker can have some last bit of use before the Autobots raze it. His red visor traces the wiring back to the generator. It crackled with life. Perfect. Soundwave braces for recoil and with the pull of the manual lever... *thoomthoomthoomthoom* Combat: Soundwave strikes Kup with Decepticon Battle Bunker 's Quad Laser attack! THE BULLET IS ENORMOUS! Red Spaceship swoops up and away after he misses with his KILLER RAM OF KILLING, his excess velocity pressing him out of each of the Pegasus's return at a collision. The sickle-winged craft swings around for another pass, and starts dropping bombs on the Pegasus, hich crack open into blinding flashes of burning white phoshorous! Combat: Red Spaceship misses Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 2 remain. Bots! Acting quickly, Jayson somehow manages to avoid each of the bombs, although it's a narrow escape. Managing to keep himself composed, he spins the armor back toward Redshift and fires another laser from its arm-gun. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus strikes Red Spaceship with its Laser attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. "Hit me." Pancho says to Eduardo in a thick Spanish Accent as they sit in Pancho's small accienda playing Texas... or I guess Mexican Hold-em. Eduardo deals out a card to Pancho. As the sly Mexican looks at the card his stereotypical curled mustaches twitches. The Ace of Clubs... a Full House... or is it a Full Casa? Either way, he's won back his donkey. Just as Pancho starts to lay his cards out on the table... CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Trailbreaker and Excise come hurling through the walls as the Seeker's ram attack hit the Autobot head on leaving a deep dent in his black and silver armor. The Defensive Specialist picks himself up, "Very nice Excise, you must be taking lessons from Ramjet. Here's a lesson from me!" Trailbreaker hurls himself at the Deceptijet in an attempt to nail him before he can make it skyward again. Rodimus Prime is starting to look rather worn from the battle, and when Ramjet blasts him in the arm, his systems report that several of the cables ferrying power to his weapons systems have been overloaded. Damn it! He looks up at the Seeker and pulls back his lips in an angry grimace. "You know, Ramjet, if you want fair, you're dealing with the wrong Prime." With that, he slams both fists into the roof of the land bunker - hopefully to bring it down, but he might hurt everyone on top of it, including himself, as it topples down! Combat: Trailbreaker strikes Cybertronian Jet with his Smash attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Kup with his Unstable or Possibly Falling Rooftop! Area attack! -5 Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Soundwave with his Unstable or Possibly Falling Rooftop! Area attack! -5 Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes himself with his Unstable or Possibly Falling Rooftop! Area attack! -5 Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Dreadwind with his Unstable or Possibly Falling Rooftop! Area attack! -5 Catechism SHEYAGHs some more. Catechism SHEYAGHs EVEN MORE. Kup is riddled with laser beams from both of his opponents, gritting his teeth as he staggers backwards, eventually tripped over the bunker's rubble. Nevertheless, he fires up at Ramjet, snarling, "I can take you both on! BRING IT!" But it appears that the Decepticons' attacks weren't enough--now Rodimus has to betray him! "GAAAH!" Soundwave flails frantically as the rain of debris engulf him, burying him alive in that cursed bunker. "Aaaaargh!!!!"-*CRASHTHOOMTHUNK* Combat: Kup sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Kup strikes Ramjet with his Acid Musket Laser attack! Cons! Cybertronian Jet may be taking lessons from Ramjet, but he is just too much jet and not enough ram to really pull off the maneuver without hurting himself. His nosecone badly wrecked as he and Trailbreaker smash through a wall and interrupt a pair of Mexicans doing what stereotypical Mexicans are always doing (when they aren't saying 'gringos', anyway). The jet rests at an odd angle on the debris that used to be the card table, and Excise struggles, attempting to transform back into robot mode. Said nosecone gets bashed in again, and Excise is still unable to revert out of jet mode and back into robot mode. SNEAK PEEK INTO EXCISE'S BRANE: Whoa, that was a whole lot of smashy! Hey, check it out, Mexicans! Ow! Autobot punch! Maaaaan, gotta figure out how to get back into robot mode so I can chop his head off. Ok, here we go again. HGNGNGNGHGHGHG... damn, no luck. F---, I think I'm hosed here. Wait, hold the phone. I have a third mode! Maybe that'll help? Wait, what is it again? Damnit, I know this one... c'mon, Excise. Starts with an S? Sssssssspaceship? No, that's also jet mode. Ssssspider? 'Spider'? Really? That isn't even remotely possible. Dang, I'm going to feel like an idiot once I figure it out. Combat: Cybertronian Jet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Zapon! "D'GH!" Ramjet gasps as Kup blasts him a lot more zestily this time around. He takes the shot right into the chest, rendering his right landing gear 'pectoral' into a smoking ruin. Acid gnaws into him and Ramjet's cone is thrown back as he lets out an unsavory groan of pain. "Aaaaughh... aag...h.." Wincing, the Air Commander begins to descend on Kup. "Old man.. your warranty is about to be EXPIRED!" Ramjet swings his fist forward. Combat: Ramjet strikes Kup with his Punch attack! Dreadwind continues to lie there as Rodimus attempts to bring the whole house or rather bunker down. Luckily for him remaining completely still where he fell there is no rubble left to fall from directly above him. Achingly slow, Dreadwind drags himself to his feet, the damage he's taken obviously giving him even more difficulty than he usually has to cope with. Activating his flight systems Dreadwind pops up through the hole and aims both his arms at Rodimus, "Is pain and suffering all you have to offer Prime?" Combat: Dreadwind strikes Rodimus Prime with his Twin Wrist Blasters (Laser) attack! Fortress Maximus says, "ARGHHH!!" Catechism hollers, "FALL, FORTRESS MAXIMUS, FALL!" Red Spaceship is hit by lasers, and firessome puny disruptors. Pewpewpew! Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Disruptor attack! Kup coughs, legs kicking up as the fist comes down on his midsection. However, Ramjet may have made a mistake by getting so close to Kup! The old warrior tries to grab the back of Ramjet's head, and then, he makes his other hand into a claw, and attempts to jam his fingers into Ramjet's optics! "Fun fact--This is how I took out Blazewind. Seeker just like you. Fruitier paint job, though. Also better about rammin' people." Trailbreaker dents in his armor on Excise's hull, "Ooof!" he exclaims as he backs up a little. "Looks like I'll have to get that paint job I've been due for." he quips to himself as Excise ponders to himself. Trailbreaker decides to help the Seeker think by inserting his foot into his cockpit. "It'll take more than that," Jayson mutters. He counters with a disruptor of his own, knowing fully well that soon he will be forced into retreat. Combat: Trailbreaker sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Kup strikes Ramjet with his Not A Story Ramjet Wants to Hear attack! -1 Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus misses Red Spaceship with its Disruptor attack! Combat: Trailbreaker misses Cybertronian Jet with his Kick attack! Rodimus Prime hits himself and Kup in his attempt to destroy the building. Well, and he buries Soundwave. The radio reports that Fortress Maximus, if he still stands, is close to falling. In answer to Dreadwind's question about pain and suffering, he sighs faintly and mutters, "Sounds like, it, doesn't it?" Then he kicks at the building once more, almost listlessly. Damn, but this whole affair was a mess, wasn't it? Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Decepticon Battle Bunker with his Kick attack! Combat: Decepticon Battle Bunker falls to the ground, unconscious. "EAAAAAAAAAAARGGG!!" Ramjet howls as Kup's fingers dig into his optical sensors. One of the lenses shatters between the old Autobot's fingers. A jet of hot mechanical fluid also serves as Kup's reward. "AAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he keeps on screaming, hands clutching the wound that once served as half of his face. "...YOU... YOU... AAAAGH... .. I'LL.. I'LL KILL YOU OLD MAN! I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!" Ramjet sceams furiously, trying to grope at Kup in order to smash his cone into his forehead. Snapdragon says, "Haha! She has broken the Fortress! Who can stand against us now?!" Combat: Ramjet strikes Kup with his Headbutt! (Smash) attack! Catechism says, "...uh, Sky Lynx and some random medic. Don't get cocky." Cybertronian Jet is still a Cybertronian Jet (obviously), still resting awkwardly on the crushed Mexican card table, and still unable to transform to either his robot mode or whatever his mysterious third mode is. But he still has a pair of brane microchips to rub together, and so he ignites his afterburners, immediately jetting off into the sky. "Ah ha, freedom!" Excise shouts, having narrowly avoided Trailbreaker giving him a boot to the cockpit (not that Excise has one, but that is neither here nor there. Nor is he a Seeker while we're at it). His flight path is erratic due to the crumpled nosecone, but Excise manages to stay aloft, turn around, and fire a single missile towards Trailbreaker. Last time he saturated a whole area and failed to hurt Trailbreaker. This time he's trying finesse. Air Commander Ramjet says, "..MY EYE!!!!!.." Combat: Cybertronian Jet misses Trailbreaker with his Missile attack! Snapdragon says, "Hrn. Even now the medic hides in a corner like a mewling kitten." Dreadwind stares as Rodimus finally destroys the hard work of the Decepticons, not that he really cares. He told them when they planned it and while they built it that it was a waste of time and effort, they didn't listen and he was right. "Then tell me Rodimus, since you accept that truth, how are you any different from Galvatron?" Dreadwind just hangs there in midair awaiting an answer, perhaps too depressed to continue with all this pointless effort and destruction. Combat: Dreadwind takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The kick is the thing that does it.. Suddenly, the Decepticon Battle Bunker 's tower begins teetering perilously. There is the sound of metal protesting as it gives out and then, it topples. Reinforcements splinter and the structure just gives out, collapsing under its own weight. Where a powerful battlestation once stood, rubble now stands! Catechism continues to SHEYAGH. Red Spaceship is still here? Huh, someone must've forgot to draw him over the past few moments of the scene. The small spacecraft whirls around again, laser bateries at the ready, sending another series of deadly laser bolts at Jayson's pegasus, likely for the last time! Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Laser attack! Bots The laser hits home, although it doesn't do much damage. Jayson suddenly shivers involuntarily as an immense fear grips him. He listens to his earpiece for a moment, then turns the armor in the opposite direction, and flees. He tries to keep himself calm, but he's panting slightly, and covered in a cold sweat. He does, however, have to wonder if his Autobot friends ever get like this! Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Trailbreaker, Ramjet, Rodimus Prime, Cybertronian Jet , Sinnertwin, Dreadwind, Red Spaceship , Decepticon Shuttle and Laserbeak Trailbreaker pulls his pistol out of subspace and points it at Excise, then pauses. He stops, turns around and transforms into his gas guzzling '86 Hilux mode. and putts to the north. In the meantime Pancho grabs his donkey and rides off to go pick beans. The sounds of clanking metal begins to emit from Trailbreaker as his body shifts and changes shape. In a couple of seconds the noise stops and before you sits a 1986 Toyota Hilux, the least fuel efficient road vehicle of all time. Combat: Autobot Pickup Truck begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Jet , Red Spaceship , Decepticon Shuttle , and Laserbeak Kup can only bleed oil from his nose as Ramjet batters it. Once the call to retreat goes out, Kup's in no condition to say no--he scrambles out from under Ramjet, transforms, and tries to race away. "Well... like to think we managed SOMETHING..." Kup falls forward, transforming into an old Cybertronian truck! Combat: Cybertruck begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Pickup Truck , Cybertronian Jet , Red Spaceship , Decepticon Shuttle , and Laserbeak Catechism says, "Snapdragon, Devastator - hold the front line! I have to... remove myself from combat. >krk< Oh. I think I just coughed up my fuel filter. Bleck!" Rodimus Prime crashes down with the building, and lands almost listlessly. He hears the reports over the radio continue to flood in, drowning out the verbal taunts, and finally, a call is asked for. And he gives it. "Fall back," he orders out loud and over the radio both, tone defeated. Rodimus pulls himself out of the rubble, then scans the area, making sure his troops respond. He glances a moment at Kup, then looks down, ashamed. Some call his compassion his greatest weakness, but at times, it's his self-doubt, and that's been gnawing at him since he lost the Matrix. Perhaps if he were a better Prime... Rodimus falls into vehicle mode and retreats. Rodimus Prime transforms into his Winnebago mode. Combat: Winnebago begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Pickup Truck , Cybertronian Jet , Red Spaceship , Decepticon Shuttle , and Laserbeak Air Commander Ramjet says, "..nnngh.... nnngh... Autobots.. retreating. One of our defensive structures have been destroyed..." Air Commander Ramjet says, "Hold the line.. begin.... begin fortifying hold." Rodimus Prime moves into Ayotzinco. Rodimus Prime has left. Red Spaceship cackles as he sends the pathetic jayson-worm running. The spaceship blasts across the battlefield, leaving triumphant contrails as he flies over his /arch of triupmh/. He dives after the fleeing Autobots, dropping his special phosphourous bombs to add insult ot injury Combat: Targetting Errors: No target named 'trailbraker' No target named ' rodimus prime' Combat: Red Spaceship misses Autobot Pickup Truck with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: Red Spaceship misses Exo-Armor Pegasus with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 1 remain. Cybertronian Jet follows after Trailbreaker, still furious that the Autobot made him look like sucha fool. He fires missile after missile after electro-zap after electro-zap, each time failing to hit anything. Finally, as he realizes he's getting drawn away from the Decepticon outpost, he pulls away, "NEXT TIME, TRAILBREAKER... NEXT TIME!" Dr. Excise says, "See, Redshift?! He is some sort of Autobot ninja!" Dreadwind watches as this time the Autobots are forced to retreat, not that victory or defeat means anything, both merely feed the endless hunger of existance, a hunger that will eventually consume everything. "Run Autobots, but there is nowhere anyone can hide." Jayson Redfield leaves the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Jayson Redfield has arrived. Exo-Armor Pegasus has left. Jayson Redfield takes Exo-Armor Pegasus . Trailbreaker moves north to Arizona. Trailbreaker has left. Jayson Redfield has left. Kup has left. Excise has left. Snapdragon says, "Victory for the Empire in Ayotzinco. The Autobots are in full retreat."